1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for detecting the radio frequencies that propagate along the atmospheric boundary layer of human skin.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The present invention described herein is based on the early work of Snape, d'Arsonval, Rabinovitch, and Leduc. In particular, Snape pioneered the use of extremely low radio frequencies (ELF) as an anesthetic in dental extraction (Snape, J., On electricity as an anesthetic in dental extractions, Trans. Odont. Soc. Gr. Brit., pp. 287-312. (1869)). Subsequently, in 1890, Arsine d'Arsonval demonstrated that ELF pulsed electrical currents, ranging from 2500 Hz to 10,000 Hz, induced general anesthesia in humans. Similarly, in 1902, Leduc demonstrated that a pulsed electrical DC current applied to the central nervous system could effectively induce anesthesia. Robinovitch did extensive work in the area of electric analgesia sleep and resuscitation (Robinovitch, L. G., Electric Analgesia Sleep and Resuscitation Anesthesia (chap. XVI), ed. J. T. Gwatheny. D. Appleton & Co., New York, pp. 628-643 (1914)). More recently, Czaja demonstrated that treatment in the ELF frequency range enhances the immune system (Czaja, W., Comparative Studies of Electroanalgesia and Barbiturates, Polski Archivum Weterynaryjne, pp. 205-224 (1986)).
Between 1965 and 1973 applicant demonstrated that antennae sensilla on insects act as photonic waveguides to collect and transmit infrared frequencies. From this early research, applicant postulated that living systems (e.g., insect spines and plant fibers) also utilize the radio portion of the frequency spectrum to energize photons from radio and infrared emitting molecules. The requirement for detecting and or stimulating infrared and radio emissions from living systems is the ELF modulation of the organic and gaseous interface located at the waxy surface of the system. That is, living systems store coherent photon emissions from the external environment which become part of the self-organization of the living system. It has been demonstrated that ELF frequencies in living systems range from 10.sup.3 Hz in nerve action potentials to 10.sup.-2 Hz for physiological functions.
From this prior research, applicant has determined that radio waves in the ELF region of the radio spectrum are propagated along the atmospheric boundary layer of the human skin. ELF in the range of 800 Hz to 5200 Hz averaging 1000 Hz, with narrowband 10,000 Hz to 150,000 Hz sideband ELF radio signals are natural to the skin surface. The 700 Hz to 10,000 Hz region of the frequency spectrum is the region of so called radio "whistlers" (i.e. radio signals) from atmospheric lightning strikes around the world. It is this atmospheric electricity that modulates the frequencies from the atmospheric boundary layer of the skin. These modulation frequencies are equivalent to the 3 Hz to 10 Hz oscillations discovered by Schumann stimulated by lightning. These flicker modulations (which are approximately 3 Hz to 6 Hz) can be observed on an oscilloscope while measuring the 1000 Hz and 10,000 sidebands present on the human skin.
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the appended drawings are readings of an oscilloscope showing the radio signals in the 700 Hz to 10,000 Hz portion of the ELF radio spectrum that are emitted from normal, healthy human skin. These signals were detected by touching the oscilloscope probe to the photonic ionic cloth radio amplifier and touching the face of a cathode ray tube with the hand. A battery (DC) operated 222 Tekronix hand held digital storage oscilloscope and capacitance coupling, with no AC interference, was used for detecting these frequencies in this manner. At a 5 mV range and a 1 mS sweep time the amplitude ranges from 1/2 mV (weak signal) to 30 Mv (strong signal).
The oscilloscope sweep shown in FIG. 1 has approximately two main 1000 Hz frequencies (between approximately 800-1200 Hz), shown at C.sub.1 and D.sub.1, which are 180.degree. out of phase and occur exactly 8.4 Ms apart. At high amplitudes the two main broad band frequencies generate a series of narrow sidebands of approximately 10,000 Hz, shown in FIG. 1 between A.sub.1 and B.sub.1. The 10,000 Hz sidebands are emitted when the two main 1000 Hz frequencies reach an amplitude of 15 Mv or higher. As shown in FIG. 2, there may be as few as one sideband, as shown at A.sub.2, to as many as fifteen sidebands. At extremely high amplitudes there is a main band frequency splitting. As few as one sideband to as many as eight sidebands emit from the region of the 1000 Hz signal under such high amplitude conditions. FIG. 3 shows an example of an oscilloscope sweep at an extremely high amplitude, having two sidebands, shown at A.sub.3 and B.sub.3.